


Too lucky to be real

by blue_the_blue_raspblue1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Birthday Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, Harry Potter - Freeform, Implied Anxiety, M/M, One Shot, Post War, Severus Snape - Freeform, Severus and Hermione friendship, Smut, Top Severus Snape, Tops Severus, anxious Severus, harry - Freeform, implied depression, no one gets drunk though, potter, romione, slight self harm, snarry, supportive hermione, war guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_the_blue_raspblue1/pseuds/blue_the_blue_raspblue1
Summary: Severus Snape has a very difficult time being social, but after a lengthy discussion with Hermione, he realizes how lucky he really is, and decides he needs to show it to the love of his life and his husband Harry Potter.





	Too lucky to be real

Severus walked into the kitchen, wearing one of his best black button down shirt and slacks, and watched as Harry did the final touch ups for his birthday even though he had told him not to do anything but sit and enjoy himself while talking to his friends and family. He was fussing too much over the placements for veggie trays, and whether or not the meal was presentable enough, and it was very obvious from the unending shaking in his fingers as he did this that he was nervous. Walking up behind the man turning 27 today, Severus wrapped his long arms around Harry’s waist, tucking his fingers into his belt loops. Kissing the spot below his ear and nuzzling the side of his face slightly, he reached to grab Harry's hands, and hold them gently against his chest.  
“Stop stressing out, everything's perfect,” he turned him around, looking at those gorgeous green eyes “just like you. Like every year in the past.” With a soft kiss, they were interrupted by the flaring of the floo and children running around excitedly “People are arriving, go talk and enjoy your birthday. I'll take care of everything here and join you in a moment.” Another small kiss was given before Harry nodded and smiled back.  
“Thank you Severus.” He left the room, greeting guests, and getting more than a thousand cheek kisses and happy birthdays, accepting them bashfully of course. It had taken several years for everyone to even be comfortable with the fact that he and Harry had gotten married, it was still hard for him to even be present in the room, it was so awkward. So for the next hour or so, he remained in the kitchen finishing dinner and listening to everyone talk and laugh, and tried his best not to wallow in his own self pity over not being able to be in this most important part of harry’s life. Once dinner was ready, he brought it to the dinner table and set it out silently, being completely unseen by the adults at the party and dodging running children. He went over beside Harry, squeezing his shoulder and announced quietly in the hush that had fallen.  
“Dinner is ready and set at the table.” He walked toward the dining room listening as fabric rustling signified that they were following him. He went to the kitchen to grab the pumpkin juice, water, and wine, and sat at the table silently. Whilst the others conversed, he simply stared at his plate and remained silent as he ate, content not to join the conversation and make it awkward. That is until Harry noticed.  
“Yeah, Severus is also considering getting another mastery for Defense against the dark arts and dueling combo, weren’t you?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been studying for the past while, and I need a master to start an apprenticeship under, that shouldn’t be too difficult, it’s just that DADA and dueling masters are very choosy with who they do an apprenticeship with.” What Severus didn’t say was that if there isn’t one that would accept him in England, America may be the only option, but he wouldn’t do that to Harry; he wouldn’t drag him from his family and friends and dream job just so he could do that. Potions was enough. And besides, with his track record, it was very unlikely that anyone would be willing to accept him for the apprenticeship at all, so really, he was just jumping for the moon only to miss and launch himself head first into a void. He stiffened his shoulders, and excused himself to the restroom, allowing them to converse some more without his awkward presence looming over them. He washed his face, pulled his hair back, and sighed before reluctantly pulling his sleeve up and looking at the nearly gone outline of his dark mark. He angrily scratched at it and only broke from his trance when blood started seeping through the wounds. 

'Stupid. That was stupid. That isn't going to help anything.' He growled angrily at himself before pulling his sleeve back down. He washed his hands, flushed the toilet just in case someone was listening. He left the small room and went back to the table quietly, knocking back the last half of the wine before refilling it, and drinking that quickly too. On his third glass, he sipped, trying to calm down through the slowly developing fuzzy feeling in his stomach and head. Dinner was a regular affair from there, the talking only being between Harry and the other adults, and the children amongst themselves.  
Dinner finished quickly, and Severus gave Harry a small kiss when they went to the living room with a reassuring smile and a soft I love you that almost made Severus start crying through the haze of his fourth cup. He always was a lightweight, and even if wine didn't have a very high alcohol content, he still had a lot in his system. He silently gathered the dishes, casting a silencing spell on the kitchen as he cleaned, singing a soft song his mother and he used to sing on the nights where nothing else would help and his father had given a few choice words and bruises. A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him badly and he shattered a wine glass on the floor in his haste to hide the scratches on his arm. He looked up to find the worried face of Hermione-Weasley-now-nee-Granger. Pulling his sleeves down, he gently incanted to fix the cup and leaned over to pick it up.  
“Good afternoon Mrs Weasley.” He went back to cleaning the dishes, and she started drying them.  
“Severus, you're allowed to call me by my given name.”  
“My apologies.” It went silent for several moments before she sighed grabbed his hands and he flinched like he was burnt. She rolled up his sleeve and kept a strong hold on it when he tried to yank it away, but she revealed his mark, and red, darkened, and bloody scratches anyways. “What. Are you doing.” His voice was dripping with venom and disgust. Not with her, but with himself and the action. She pulled out his wand and his hand immediately flew to his hip holster, freezing when he realized she was simply healing his arm.  
“When I was kid, all my work had to perfect, all my essays had to be typed out or written perfectly or I would start all over. Every time I got something wrong, or answered a question wrong, I would have really bad panic attacks even if I was in class. My grades had to be perfect or better than perfect. When I had these panic attacks I started scratching at my hands until they bleed, and would pull on my hair sometimes hard enough it would come out. My parents took me to therapists who had me treated for anxiety, and they taught me how to cope better with my stress than hurting myself, and how to deal with the fact that I made mistakes without mutilating my scalp or hands.”  
“Where are you going with this.” Severus felt like running away but he couldn’t show how he felt.  
“What I’m trying to say is that we all make mistakes. Even now, I find myself trying to constantly correct my children and Ron, but ever since I had my kids, I realized that they’re going to make mistakes, and the best I can do is be there to help and support, not antagonize and correct. You can’t keep burdening yourself with the guilt of your mistakes, it’ll kill you. No one’s perfect, and even if our mistakes are drastically different, we both still had to and have to learn to move on from them so we can become better and stronger. You deserve to be happy, and your life shows that in everything you do.” She carefully tucked his hand between hers before he pulled it away, and leaned forward for what he assumed was going to be a awkward hug only to find it warm, inviting, and forgiving much like his mother’s, and even comparable to Lily’s. He pulled away gently with a soft nod meant to convey his thanks, and they went back to the dishes in a companionable silence. He knew he would never be able to convey his gratitude in words, so he hoped she would get it through silent context, and the fact that she was let in on one of the most private parts of Severus’s life.  
They softly spoke about dates, and they asked about relationships, laughing and chuckling when they mentioned the small jokes, and somehow even getting on the topic of how good the sex is (the most memorable part being when Hermione mumbled - completely seriously - ‘I’m going to have to see if Ron would be willing to try that.’ which made Severus nearly shoot wine through his nose). They spoke about books and traditions and family, and by the time they were finished cleaning up, they found themselves at the kitchen bar having an amorous conversation over a little bit of his best whiskey.  
“Mrs- Hermione, um…” he chuckled through a fuzzy head before pushing his glass away. “Sorry for my inability to hold a competent conversation,” She laughed and waved him off “thank you for tonight. I’ve had… a lot of anxiety about the relations between you guys and Harry being compromised because of my anti-social qualities, and that’s why I’ve been pushing him to keep bringing you guys over even if it’s uncomfortable. I wish to be a part of this huge portion of Harry’s life, and keep it maintained for his happiness, even if I struggle. I’m more awkward than I like to admit, and I just want you to know I’m trying, if not for Harry’s sake then for yours. I don’t want your visits to be tainted by awkwardness or toxicity. And I deeply appreciate you reaching out to me tonight even if it was under circumstances that weren’t entirely favorable.” he ran a hand over his left arm instinctively and kept his hands on the countertop granite. Her stool creaked, and he worried he may have said something but found himself enveloped in a warm hug that he had to stand for to fully appreciate. Her back shuddered under his touch and he realized she was crying.  
“I apologise, have I said something to hurt or offend you?” she shook her head and pulled back and wiped her eyes with a wide smile, and cheeks flushed slightly from the alcohol.  
“No. I just can’t help but think how lucky Harry is to have someone that cares so much.” Severus had to look away for the smile and redness threatening to take over his entire face.  
Later that night when the party had ended and Hermione and Severus had joined for the last hour for a fun conversation between himself and all the attendants, the kids were asleep and the adults decided they should head out and get them to bed. Harry turned to him and kissed him deeply as soon as the door shut, pushing him gently to the stairs. They make it to the bedroom with minimal tripping but within no less than five minutes for how much they stop to kiss and admire one another. Severus lays Harry on the bed, stroking his hands down his sides, kissing down his neck, sucking a mark on the sharp collar bones that have him practically melting at the sight. Working on the buttons of his shirt, Harry’s fingers worked on his own, frantic to get them out of the way. It proves to be for not when Severus gets frustrated by his shaking fingers and rips it off with the promise to fix it later. He slides his slacks and pants off easily, pooling them at his ankles before helping Harry but going very, very slowly on the shirt buttons, kissing him deeply, groaning into his mouth when Harry lets his hair lose before burying his hands in it, and tugging firmly.  
“Severus…please go faster” He pleaded. He was already at half mast, and Severus could feel it on his naked thigh, surely Harry could feel that he was completely turned on by this man even through his trouser legs.  
“I want to take it slow tonight. Show you how much I love you. Let me take care of you tonight.” Gently brushing the shirt off his shoulders, he admired the toned, body below him. “You’re so beautiful Harry. So beautiful. I can’t believe i’m yours.” liking lightly at the nipples, Harry’s breath hitches softly, brushing a hand through Severus’ hair to keep him there. Rolling the stiffening nub over the tip of his tongue, nipping at it just enough to send shivers down the man’s back.  
Pushing his hands down Harry’s side, he reached the button on his trousers, and repeats everything to the other nipple until they are both red and stiff. Harry is at full mast, and panting softly, murmuring ‘please’ and letting soft moans escape under his breath. Pushing the trouser down, Harry sighs and kicks the offending fabric all the way off. Crawling onto the bed further, the potions master mouths gently over the stiff tent in the black fabric, listening closely to the suddenly quickened breaths that follow a harsh gasp. With a soft hum, the beautiful man below him pleads  
“Severus please…”  
“Tell me what you want Harry.” Going back to laving over the fabric, Harry struggles for words, eyes clenched closed in concentration, hands screwed tightly in the sheets.  
“Take them off and s- huh! sssuck me”  
“As you wish” the man sits up and pulls them off quickly, the brush of fabric creating sweet friction as it brushes the head of his still hard dick and they both moan in unison. The sounds released from his lover make him twitch in anticipation but he ignores it in favor of giving his attention to the beautiful cock standing proud and slightly curved in a thick thatch of curls the same black as the gorgeous hair on his head. Just seeing it was almost too much, and we wanted to kiss him, so he does, his tongue clashing with Harry’s. Pulling away almost too soon for his liking his kisses his way down the slightly haired chest before grabbing the nearly leaking dick, and pumping it slowly as he closes his eyes and rolls his balls over his tongue. Harry arches and keens loudly in a way that almost melts his heart because it sounds like ‘severus’.  
Licking all the way up the prominent vein on its underside, he licks the slit and takes the soft head into his mouth. He groans - he’s forgotten how much he loves just the bitterness of Harry on his tongue, and the way sucking a cock still riles him up more than just about anything. Harry pants, and he takes him further, and further, and further until his nose is buried in the hair that smells solely of Harry, and gargles a moan around the pulsing member in his throat before pulling up for air. Fuck his missed that, it really has been a while. Stroking gently to smoothly distribute the saliva, he blows cold air on it before licking all the way up the sides, and simply adoring the man’s cock. Harry is moaning out loud expletives, and just from the way his body is arching, and his muscles are contorting, he’s getting close. Severus takes Harry back all the way into his throat, retracting, then going all the way back, thanking whatever god exists that not only gave Harry this beautiful fucking dick, but his very mild gag reflex. Harry starts moaning louder, grabbing Severus’ hair firmly. He opens his eyes and looks up to find green eyes and flushed cheeks watching him, and Severus nods. Relaxing his throat the best he can, he let’s go of Harry’s hips, and relishes his hair being pulled just enough as Harry starts fucking his mouth.  
Slowly at first then faster, Severus remembers to breath, and reaches back with his still wet fingers and probes at his hole, stroking himself, moaning into the cock down his throat. He’s so fucking close, Harry is too, and just as he hits his orgasm, Harry pulls out and paints his face with cum. They are both moaning loudly, breathing hard, and Severus is slowly coming back to his sense. He has cum in his hair, and he can’t open his eyes unless he wants cum in them. He hasn’t had a facial in close to ten years, and had subsequently forgotten they existed until now. Vanishing it, he opened his eyes to find his panting lover laying on the bed, eyes closed, twitching occasionally from orgasmic aftershocks. He gets up carefully to not disturb him, and retrieves a towel to get warm and damp and even if there isn’t cum on either of them, Severus found that when at least wiped off, they both feel better and showers after sex were generally out of the question so he wipes his face, and his groin, and gently wipes Harry off while he incants a cleaning spell over the cum stain on the bed. Throwing the towel to some far corner of the room, he covers them both with the thick duvet, holding Harry’s head to his chest, feeling the soft breaths from the man roll over his chest.  
“You have no idea how much you mean to me Severus, I love you more than I will ever be able to tell you because I’m bad with words, but you are everything to me. Thank you for being in my life, thank you for loving and accepting me. I love you.” Severus’ heart stops and flutters momentarily, and he holds the man closer, casting a slight warming charm over the two of them.  
“You are my whole world. I love you too. Get some sleep, I’ll make you those heart stopping, artery clogging peanut butter waffles with syrup in the morning.” With a soft kiss, Harry drifts to sleep, and for the next hour, he watches Harry sleep peacefully and wonders just how good he had to have been in a previous life to deserve Harry. He really is his whole world, and he really is so lucky to be where he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first smut, and I really don't think I did a very good job leading into it, but I just wanted something fluffy, and honestly, if I don't just throw myself head first into something, it never happens. Criticism welcome in any form (because I really don't give a shit if someone thinks it's bad unless they have a way for me to make it better). Thank you for reading!


End file.
